


Raven and Anya's Infinite Playlist

by AllysonDark



Category: Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist (2008), Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist - Rachel Cohn & David Levithan, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know if it's a thing already or not, I just really needed this to be a thing, Linctavia - Freeform, Music, Nick and Norah AU, They're all 17-19 in this, but im really excited, but it is now, cause there needs to be more ranya, cause why the fuck not, eventually, mostly just fluff, no one asked for this, ranya, there will be references from the book and movie in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just couldn't help myself, I just really wanted to get the next chapter out. Hope you enjoy. If you have any questions, or just want to talk, feel free to find me on tumblr at allysondark.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Anya

Anya nods her head to the music thrumming through her headphones as she enters the school, humming lowly while she spins the combination to her locker. She pops open the door and starts taking books out, getting lost in the beat throbbing into her ears. “ _I’m gonna show you crazy_.” She sings under her breath, jumping when a pair of hands pull her headset off.

“Anya, I’ve been yelling at you for the last five minutes, turn your tunes down.” Lexa says, shaking her head as she leans against the wall of lockers, brows raised. “You ready for tonight?”

“You gonna get drunk on me again?” The blonde returns, snorting softly as she turns her iPod off, shoving it and her headset behind her jacket before shutting the metal door. “Because every time we go out, you get pissed and bail on me.”

“I do not, I don’t even drink that much.” Lexa defends, arms crossing over her chest as she glares at her friend.

“Sure pal, you act all uptight and serious at school but the moment you step into a club you turn into a completely different person.” Anya smirks, watching the brunette trying to fight for a retort, but before she can a boy in their grade comes up to them. 

“She sent me another one, can you believe it.” The dark haired boy chuckles, holding a CD between his fingers before opening what seemed like a homemade case. “Look at this ridiculous cover art.” He shakes his head before tossing it into the trash.

“Finn, will you ever get the hint that we don’t care?” Lexa asks, brows raising at the boy as she stares down at him.

Finn shrugs his shoulders, running a hand through his thick mop of hair. “I mean, we grew up together, I like to pretend that you still remember playing in the kiddie pool with me.” He winks before making his way down the hall, leaving both girls scowling.

“I can’t believe our parents are friends with his.” The brunette shudders, turning her attention back to her friend, who was currently pulling the discarded CD out of the trash. “No, Anya, not again.”

“What? She makes the best mixes...” She defends, opening the case with gentle hands. “And this cover art.” Anya trails off, trailing a finger over the spirals on the cover that turned into the New York skyline.

“You’re so in love with this girl.” Lexa states, shaking her head as she grabs Anya’s arm, all but dragging her down the hallway to their first class.

“I am not; I don’t even know her.” Anya huffs, pulling her arm from the younger girl, rolling her eyes. “Literally the only thing I know about her, is that her name is Raven and Finn cheated on her for the last six weeks of their relationship.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t have a toner for her.” Lexa snorts, looking over her shoulder at the blonde.

“Did you just make a Pitch Perfect reference to explain my love of this girl’s mixing ability?” Anya asks incredulously, blinking at the brunette.

“What? Anna Kendrick is hot...” Lexa shrugs, opening the door to their class.

The day seems to fly by as most Friday’s do, everything seeming to be nothing but a blur of white shirts and blue plaid followed by the final bell and a rush of students leaving the building. Her and Lexa are no exceptions, chattering on about hitting up a few clubs, starting with the one Anya’s uncle owned, Polis.

Gustus wasn’t related to Anya in anyway, but her father had met him when he had first started his business and they had been best friends, but when Gus decided not to sign with Titus, he had been dubbed Crazy Gus. Anya loved him dearly, he always had the best new musicians at his place, young talent looking for a chance.

“So, your place or mine to change?” Lexa asks as they head to the bus stop, arms linked. “You have better clothes than me, you know Indra, always the stickler for appropriate length and such.”

Anya chuckles lowly, knowing Lexa secretly loved that her foster mom kept her in line. “Mine is fine as long as you promise not to get vomit on any of my clothes.” She says sternly, knocking their hips together.

Lexa smiles triumphantly, opening her mouth to respond, only to be cut off by Finn yelling at them. “Hey, did you guys hear? The Blackbloods are playing somewhere tonight?”

Anya shakes her head, moving to flick him in the forehead, both for blocking her way and butchering the name of her favorite band. “It’s Nightbloods, idiot.”

“Whatever, I’m going to look for them with this new college chick I picked up last weekend.” He brags, rubbing the spot Anya had hit. “You two lovely ladies want to join us?”

“As much as we would love to watch you crash and burn with this girl, I think we’ll pass.” Lexa answers, pushing past him, dragging Anya with her.

They finish their trip to the bus stop, plopping down on it with a sigh. “God, he’s so annoying, why do we still hang out with him?” Anya asks, running a hand through her mane of hair.

“We grew up with him and he’s not terrible some of the time, but mostly I think we keep him around because he provides us with entertainment without having to get anyone drunk.” Lexa shrugs, leaning back against the bench, untucking her blouse from the horrible skirt she was forced to wear every day.

Anya nods in agreement, eyes trained on the corner down the road where the bus would appear soon. “I suppose it won’t matter in a few weeks, we’ll all be out for the summer, trying to figure out what we want to do with our lives. 

“I’ll be going off to Stanford to become the world’s best lawyer and you get to decide between running the family business or going to with me so you can study Psychology.” Lexa responds, pulling her phone out to check out the music that would be playing at Polis.

“I’m working on figuring that out.” Anya mutters, knowing that she needed to make a decision soon. “Who’s playing tonight?”

Lexa click’s on the Polis web page, holding a finger up to silence Anya as she found the page she needed. “Alright, we have a the usual but also a new band, they’re called Skaikru.” She says, clicking on the hyperlink over the name. “They’re a girl group, here’s their YouTube page.”

Anya takes the offered phone, clicking on the first song on the page, it was a cover of the song Misery Business. “Paramore, nice.” She comments, watching the band play. They were made up of three girls, a blonde singer who played a mean guitar, a small brunette behind the drums with a face fit for TV and another brunette on bass. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the bassist, if tanned skin pulled taunt over a strong body weren’t enough to draw her in, the quiet power behind the girl’s riffs were.

“They’re pretty good, look at these comments, people love them.” Lexa mutters, tapping on a few. They were all good reviews, followed by people commenting on the band’s appearance. 

The bus pulling to a stop in front of them startles them out of their trance, both scrambling to grab their things and hurry onto the bus. The whole ride home, Anya is listening to Skaikru’s skills, her favorites being the ones where the bassist would take the mic and have her turn.

“You’re totally in love with that girl, what’s Raven going to think?” Lexa teases as they get ready to leave. She smirks as she zips her jacket up, before checking her intricate braids in the mirror once more.

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Anya retorts, shaking her head while she pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans, tucking her white shirt into them before pulling on her favorite vest. “I’m not in love with anyone, now can we go? We’re going to miss the train.”

Lexa just rolls her eyes, tucking her wallet. “Whatever, Anya.” Is all she says before heading out the door.

The blonde just sighs, making sure she had her own wallet before following after her. She hated taking the subway, but it was much faster than trying to drive downtown in rush hour traffic. She glances around the car, frowning at the hodge podge of people ranging from men in suits to kids in sweats and baggy jackets.

She wondered what they were all thinking, who they were headed home to, if they were headed home at all, or if they even had one. “Are you drinking already?” She asks without sparing her friend a glance, her mind still on other things.

Lexa freezes, before shrugging. “Nope.” She murmurs as she pours an energy drink into her water bottle which was already partially full of vodka. She takes a sip, humming at the taste before speaking again. “But now I am.”

Anya lets out a sigh, reaching over to take the bottle from her, taking a swig before handing it back. “I’m going to kick your ass if you get drunk before we even have a chance to go to more than just Polis.”

The brunette chuckles lowly, taking another sip before stowing it in her bag. “I promise I’ll just get buzzed, okay?”

It takes Anya all she has not to smack her friend’s leg and instead settled on sending her a death glare, effectively silencing the younger girl. “You will not get buzzed, you are allowed what’s in that bottle and two reasonably sized drinks at Polis and that is it.”

Lexa opens her mouth to argue, but decides against it, knowing it was for the best. “Fine, whatever you say, _mom._ ” She nudges her friend’s shoulder, before pulling out her phone once more, scrolling through her Facebook. “Skaikru has a page.”

Anya all but snatches the phone away, clicking on the picture’s section to scroll through them. They all looked like someone had taken them during practices or gigs. It wasn’t until she landed on one with the girl’s all standing in a row, grins plastered on their face that Anya notices that something is off with the bassist. “She has a brace on her leg.” She mumbles, zooming in on the device.

“I wonder what happened, I also wonder why you can’t just look things up on your own phone.” Lexa retorts, reaching to take back her property, sticking a tongue out at the blonde. She stayed on the band’s page though, scrolling through the pictures as Anya had, only her eyes were for the singer.

When they reach the club, they can already hear the beginnings of what will surely be a great set. “How are you today, Lincoln?” Anya asks as she reaches the door, ignoring the line she knows they’re cutting in front of.

Lincoln, one of her uncle’s boys, always warm and smiling, though he was terrifying at time, between his height and build and the intimidation of his gaze, no one wanted to mess with the otherwise sweetheart. “I’m alright, got my acceptance to UCLA today.” He smiles, opening the door for her and Lexa. “You?”

“I’m good, trying to keep this one out of trouble.” She winks, grabbing the brunette’s arm to drag her into the club. “We’ll talk later, yeah? We need to catch up.”

He just nods before the door is shut and he seems to morph back into the intimidating bouncer once more, brows raised at the crowd of people to silence their protests of the two girls entering before them.

The music is loud and the dance floor crowded, but she loves it, love how music brings people together. “Let’s go sit by the bar.” She yells to Lexa, knowing they were headed that way anyway.

Lexa nods, leading them through the crowd with ease until they’re taking two stools, arms leaning against the bar. “Do you know when they’re up?” She calls over the music as she gestures for the bartender.

“Nah, Gus never posts times, if a bands popular they might have a longer set than others just because of crowd appeal.” Anya replies before ordering a drink. She settles for a coke, while Lexa gets the same with a shot of rum added. “That’s one.” She smirks, taking her cup.

Lexa pouts slightly as she nurses the drink, turning on her stool to watch the current band. They’re a group called Mountain Men, which seems a fitting name as they all look about as bright as a rock.

Anya mimics the younger girl’s movement, eyes trained on the stage for a while, before drifting over the crowd, watching the way people moved. Some seemed lost in the music, nodding their heads with the beat as their bodies thrash in time with an unknown song that beats in their hearts. Others seem more reserved, their hips moving slightly, arms tucked against their chest, afraid to be anything out of the ordinary while there were witnesses. And still others we a mix of the two, moving on the dance floor with purpose, yet still holding back.

Her attention snaps back to the stage when she hears her uncle’s voice over the speakers, giving congratulations to the previous band, before beginning introductions for the next.  “And now I present to you the newest beat on the street, the highly requested music stylings of the YouTube trending, _Skaikru!_ ” He shouts into the mic, making Anya’s heart stutter.

Her eyes were glued to the stage, watching the band come on, setting up their equipment with quick, deft movements. She couldn’t help but stare at the bassist, who did a few practice riffs before diving into the intro to their first song.

While the bass played, the singer clapped her hands to the beat until the drummer picked up and the vocals started. The club continued to clap along with the beat even as the first of the lyrics poured from the blonde’s mouth. “ _Oh no, see you walking 'round like it's a funeral. Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold? We just getting started; don't you tip toe, tip toe_.”

Anya couldn’t help but sing along to the popular song, watching the bassist’s fingers fly across her instrument. It all seemed so effortless, but what really got to the blonde was when this mystery girl would sing back up, her rich voice carrying across the speakers.

“ _You're fucking delicious”_ The brunette chuckles, her bass the only sound other than her voice and the crowd’s clapping of the beat. “ _Talk to me girl.”_ She crooned, sending a wink out to the crowd before the rest of the instruments started back in and the blonde singer took over.

The whole club seemed to chant the final chorus, Anya and Lexa included, their bodies swaying in their seats. When the music ended, there was nothing but screams for more coming from the audience.

Anya smiles to herself, watching as the bassist and singer switch places. The brunette sets down her bass and instead moves to stand by a keyboard Anya hadn’t noticed earlier. “This one’s for all the crazies like me.” The girl calls over the mic before the music starts.

“You’re so in love.” Lexa calls over the noise and Anya is too entranced to even argue. Perhaps she wasn’t in love, but she was definitely in something.


	2. Raven

Raven sighs softly as she sets her bass down, moving to the keyboard as she mentally preps herself for this next song. She loves it, she really does, but this will be the first time she’s sang live and she’s only slightly terrified. “This one’s for all the crazies like me.” She chuckles into the mic before Clarke starts to strum the guitar.

“ _Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though. It's a hell of a feeling though, alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though, it's a hell of a feeling though_.” She croons into the mic, before her fingers move deftly across the keyboard.

“ _Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear, no liquor left on the shelf. I should probably introduce myself, you shoulda seen what I wore. I had a cane and a party hat, I was the king of this hologram, where there's no such thing as getting out of hand_.” Her eyes scan the crowd, watching the people start to get into the song right along with her.

Her gaze lands on the one person she never thought she would see. He was in the middle of the crowd, body moving with the music as a girl moved with him. Raven forced herself to look away, to find something else to focus on, something that wasn’t the man who had promised her that he wouldn’t come to the shows.

“ _Champagne, cocaine, gasoline and most things in between, I roam the city in a shopping cart, a pack of camels and a smoke alarm.”_ She all but yelled into the mic, gripping it in her hands as she finds a woman to focus on, a blonde by the bar who seems to have eyes only for the stage. Raven couldn’t blame her; the band was hot.

“ _This night is heating up, raise hell and turn it up, saying, if you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe. Oh, yeah, don't threaten me with a good time_.” Raven’s body moves with the beat, getting lost in the way the drums seem to throb along with her pulse.

As she continues the song, she finds she can’t pull her gaze away from the mystery woman at the bar, who’s caramel eyes seemed not only trained on the stage, but on her. “ _I've told you time and time again; I'm not as think as you drunk I am, and we all fell down when the sun came up. I think we've had enough_.”

As the song starts to end and she knows she doesn’t need to play the keyboard, Raven grabs the mic and moves to center stage, really getting into the final chorus. Her hips move with the beat as she runs a hand through her hair, messing it up. “ _This night is heating up, raise hell and turn it up, saying, if you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe. Oh, yeah, don't threaten me with a good time.”_ She finishes, blowing a kiss to the girl at the bar, before turning back to her band with a grin.

Clarke takes over the vocals again and they go through their set without issue and Raven manages to keep her eyes on her bass, moving her body to the music instead of watching the crowd as she normally would, she just can’t bring herself to watch her ex with another girl again.

When their time is over, she lags behind to help the next band set up. They’re called Grounders and they’re nice enough after she finishes setting up, thanking her profusely as she exits the stage, taking her bass with her.

She doesn’t trust anyone else to touch the instrument and puts it in the case backstage with careful hands before shutting it tightly. After a quick trip to her car to lock it away, she renters the club, feeling down. She hated that Finn could ruin her mood so easily, why she still let him get to her was something she would never understand, but hoped to get over it soon enough.

As she moved through the crowd toward the bar, she notices Finn out of the corner of her eye, headed toward her. “Fuck this.” She mutters as she pushes through the wall of people, stumbling to a stop in front of the blonde from earlier. “Hey, would you mind being my girlfriend for five minutes?” She finds herself asking, not wanting her ex to see her alone.

“Uh, sure?” The girl replies as Raven glances over her shoulder and in a fit of desperation, she cups the blonde’s cheek and kisses her hard, hoping Finn will see she’s busy and leave her alone.

She doesn’t expect to enjoy the kiss as much as she does, nor does she expect mystery girl to be so into it. Before she can even attempt to take control of the situation, there’s a warm tongue gliding along her lower lip and she can’t fight the spike of desire that shoots through her.

Raven could kiss this girl all night and be happy, but unfortunately there’s a hand on her shoulder pulling her away and she’s frowning, ready to punch whoever interrupted them, until she sees the dark hair and even darker eyes.

“Rae, that set was awesome, you guys just keep getting better and better.” Finn grins, his arm slung around the girl at his side. “Anya? Wow, how do you two know each other?” He asks, making the blonde’s brow furrow.

“We have the same doctor; you know Abby? _Clarke’s_ mom.” Raven finds herself responding, ice in her tone as she brings up her friend. She knows how uncomfortable Finn gets when he remembers that she befriended the girl he had cheated with.

The boy frowns slightly, watching Raven sling an arm around Anya. “Oh, well that’s cool.” He mutters, before that signature smirk crosses his lips. “Good luck breaking through her ice, Anya.” He winks.

Anya snorts softly, glaring at the boy. “Who’s the girl? She looks like jail bait.” She sneers, her arm slipping around Raven’s waist, making the brunette feel oddly safe. “Why don’t you get out of my sight so I can stop feeling queasy and go back to kissing my girlfriend?”

Finn opens and shut’s his mouth a few times, managing to pull off a pretty great fish impression before his eyes narrow and he’s storming off, his date trailing after him, looking slightly apologetic. Raven does a five count in her head, before turning to mystery girl…Anya.

“You’re Raven? Finn’s Raven?” Anya shakes her head, raking a hand through thick waves. “Fuckin’, figures.” She looks at Raven for a moment before turning to scan the crowd trying to find Lexa.

“How do you know Finn?” Raven asks, watching the girl for a moment. “What figures?” She shakes her head, pulling her hair back just to keep her hands busy.

“I go to school with him.” Anya replies, refusing to address the other question. Panic fills her chest for a moment as she realizes Lexa is nowhere to be seen. “Fuck!” She yells before turning back to the bar, climbing on top of the bar stool.

She finally spots the tall brunette sitting in a corner booth, making out with the blonde singer from Skaikru. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” She grumbles, hopping off the stool to head toward the booth. She feels a hand wrap around her wrist, pulling her back and she whips around, ice in her gaze. “What do you want? Your five minutes are up.” She growls, ripping her wrist away.

“I just…sorry.” Raven mumbles, shaking her head again as she watches the blonde walk away. It takes her a moment to follow after her, wanting answers. She finds her standing a few feet away from a booth, arms crossed over her chest.

She finds herself looking to the booth that Anya is glaring at, only to find Clarke making out with a random girl. “Damn, Griffin’s getting some tonight.” Raven chuckles as she walks up to Anya, an easy smile on her face. “Take it that’s your friend?”

“Yes, it is and apparently despite me giving her a limit, she’s had far more than two drinks.” Anya finds herself replying, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“A limit? What are you, her mom?” Raven teases, catching the way the blonde cringes slightly at the word, making her feel like an ass, but before she can apologize Anya is answering her.

“More like a sister.” The older girl says, sighing softly as she watches her friend. “I need to get her home; I just hope she can walk long enough for me to get her on the subway.”

Raven is quiet for a moment before smiling slightly. “I can drive you home, Englewood, right?” She assumes that they live in the same area as Finn, seeing as they go to the same school, Arkadia Prep. “My car is out back and it’ll save you from dragging her around all night.”

Anya seems to ponder this for a moment before nodding. “Alright, as long as you promise that you’re not a serial killer.” She chuckles, a smile finally curving her lips as she turns to look at the younger girl.

“I’m just a lowly mechanic.” Raven replies, returning the smile before walking over to the booth, slamming her hands on the table hard enough to jolt the two girls out of their trance. “You’re like fucking teenagers.” She chuckles, reaching over to ruffle Clarke’s hair.

“What the fuck, Rae!” Clarke huffs, slapping her friend’s hand before fixing her hair. “We were just having some fun, right Lexa?”

Lexa just grins wide, nodding her head a bit. “Just a little fun.” She replies, eyes going wide when Anya appears behind her. “Hey Anya…”

“Lexa.” Anya says coolly, shaking her head. “How many did you have when I was gone?” She asks, brows raised.

“I only have a few, maybe like five…and a shot.” Lexa replies, looking sheepish, her words slurring together slightly. “Then I met Clarke here and well we got talking about her music and one thing led to another.”

“I can see that, but it’s time to go home.” Anya replies, holding out a hand to the frowning brunette. She watches Lexa scoot out of the booth before taking her hand, looking at Clarke with sad eyes. “It’s not like you can’t see her again, but I’m not dragging your drunk ass around all night.”

“I got your number, I’ll text you in the morning.” Clarke assures the brunette, a grin plastered on her face.

Lexa nods in response and allows Anya to lead her out of the club, a quiet Raven in tow. She observes the girls, watching as the blonde handles Lexa with gentle hands and soft yet stern words. They really do appear like siblings and it makes Raven wonder what it would be like to have someone like that.

“This is us.” She murmurs as they come up to a red Honda Civic, the color matching Raven’s signature jacket perfectly.

“It’s so small…” Anya blurts out, looking at the two door vehicle with a frown. “Couldn’t have sprung for four doors?”

“Listen, I built this thing from the ground up, the two doors are just as good as the four, now are you going to complain about my ride, or are you going to help me get her into the backseat so we can go?” She asks, brows raised.

Anya opens her mouth to argue, but shuts it when Raven puts and arm around Lexa and starts maneuvering her into the small car. Lexa stumbles a bit as she crawls into the back seat, sending Raven’s knee crashing into the side of the door frame and Anya can’t help but notice the way the girl flinches.

“Fuck.” Raven hisses under her breath as pain throbs from her knee and into her hip. “You in?” She asks, watching the taller girl curl up on the seat, nodding slightly. “Good.”

She pulls herself out of the car, leaning against it for a moment before shutting the door. She tries her damnedest not to limp as she walks the five feet back to Anya. “Now, since your friend is safely in the car, are you going to tell me about how you know who I am, or at least that you knew I was dating Finn?”

“Mm, maybe once you and I are in the car I will.” She replies, smirking slightly as she walks to the car, climbing into it with a chuckle.

Raven shakes her head slightly as she walks around to the other side, ignoring the pain that radiates through her thigh. “There, we’re in the car.” She says as she sticks the key into the ignition, turning it with deft fingers, frowning when the engine stutters and then dies out.

“What’s wrong?” Anya asks as Raven tries again, the engine seeming to wheeze with every try.

Raven smacks the wheel, letting out a frustrated sigh as her forehead drops onto it. “Fucking thing, I just got you a new battery, how are you dead already?” She mutters, eyes closed as she wonders if someone out there just has it out for her.

“So, I take it we won’t be going anywhere anytime soon?” Anya asks, leaning back in the seat as she shakes her head. “Figures, the one time I get some luck, it goes south.”

“Ah, don’t give up too soon.” Raven chuckles at the annoyingly familiar Dixie horn that Clarke had insisted on getting for the band’s van. “Our cavalry has come.” She grins as she gets out of the car, opening the hood as the large brown van pulls up in front of the car.

She hugs Octavia as she climbs out of the vehicle, jumper cables in hand. “Figured you might need some help.” The small girl grins, hooking up the cables to both batteries with practiced movements before going around to the passenger side of the Civic. “Anya, Clarke would like to have a word with you in the van.”

Anya blinks at the brunette for a moment, brows furrowed. “In the van?” She asks incredulously. “What for?”

“Will you just go?” She asks, glancing over to Raven for a moment. “Please?” Octavia pleads softly before heading back to Raven. She murmurs something before climbing into the van, cranking the engine.

Anya chews her lip a moment while Raven gets into the car. “Apparently Clarke needs to talk to me.” She says awkwardly before getting out, going around the side where the large door is open.

Raven watches her go, head tilted to the side, wondering just what her friends where planning. “Whatever it is, it can’t possibly be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help myself, I just really wanted to get the next chapter out. Hope you enjoy. If you have any questions, or just want to talk, feel free to find me on tumblr at allysondark.


	3. Anya

Anya goes around to the other side of the van, letting out an undignified squeak as she’s all but dragged into the vehicle. “What the fuck?” She huffs, shoving away the blonde who still had a hold of her vest. “I’m not into blondes, sorry to disappoint.”

“Oh shut up, I don’t want you. But Raven totally does, O and I saw that kiss and we think you’re the one.” Clarke declares proudly, rustling through a box of what appeared to be bras.

“The one?” Anya snorts, shaking her head as she sits down, her fingers running through the shag carpeting. “She’s too hung up on what Finn did to her…”

It’s Clarke’s turn to snort, throwing a push up bra at the older girl with a smirk. “Please, Raven is over Finn. Her heart hurts and she is trying to cope, but I really think you can help her.” The singer says sincerely.

The older girl is quiet for a moment, before shaking her head. “Even if I could, I have to take drunkzilla home,” she rationalizes, knowing she needs to take care of the girl who was so much like a sister to her. “Also, why the fuck did you give me a bra? Mine’s fine.”

“We’ll take Lexa home; Octavia’s boyfriend should be done soon so he can drive while we make sure Lexa doesn’t choke on her own vomit.” Clarke shrugs, running a hand through her hair. “I gave you the bra because yours makes it seem like you have a uniboob.”

Anya blushes slightly, opening her mouth to argue before shutting it, quickly switching the bras, feeling just a bit uncomfortable. “Better?”

“Much.” Clarke winks, looking out of the windshield to see Raven and Octavia yelling at the windows of the Civic. “What the hell?”

Anya follows Clarke’s gaze, letting out a sigh before climbing out of the vehicle. She watched as Raven and Octavia slammed their hands against the passenger window. “Flip the switch, asshole!” The Latina shouted, slamming her fist against the roof with a huff.

The blonde just chuckles as she walks over, shoving both brunettes out of the way. “Open the door, bitch!” She hollered, shaking her head when Lexa’s dopey face popped up. “Press the switch, just like we’ve practiced.”

Lexa nods, giggling as she unlocks the door, grabbing Anya’s arm. “The cute bass player got mad, so I locked the doors.” She grins, keeping ahold of her friend as she’s pulled from the car.

Anya looks at Raven’s friends for a moment, biting her lip. “Are you sure you want to deal with this mess? She’s a handful.”

“I think we can handle her.” A familiar voice calls out, Anya’s head snapping in the direction of it. Sure enough, Lincoln is walking toward them, a soft smile on his face as Octavia runs toward him.

“You’re her boyfriend? Shit, man.” Anya shakes her head, grunting when Lexa leans her full weight onto her. “Small fuckin’ world.”

“What can I say, I like talented women.” He chuckled, an arm wrapped around his girlfriend. “I was texted a short version of whatever the hell is going on, so I think my role is to be the muscle that gets Lexa in the van, that and unless you’ve given them you address, I’m the only one who knows it.”

“Wait, wait how do you two know Lincoln?” Octavia asks, brows raised at them.

“I’ve known Lincoln since we were about eight or nine. Gustus is like my uncle,” Anya replies with a shrug, readjusting her grip on Lexa. “Plus he has pretty decent taste in music.”

Octavia nods slightly, allowing her boyfriend to move forward, taking Lexa’s weight off of the blonde. He lifts the tall brunette with ease, all but throwing her over his shoulder before walking around to the side of the van, placing her onto the shag carpet gently.

“Well, alright then.” Anya mutters, clapping her hands together. “Lincoln has my number; if anything happens to her, I will skin you all alive,” she promises, her face giving away nothing as she glares at the threesome.

They all hold their hands up before heading into the van, leaving Anya and Raven to stand by the Honda awkwardly. “So…” They chime in sync, making them both chuckle softly.

“Where to?” Raven asks, opening the door for Anya once the van has pulled away. She watches the blonde get into the car before shutting the door, making her way to the other side, trying her best not to limp.

Anya tilts her head to the side, her eyes on the girl even as they pull out. “Why don’t we just try and find good music somewhere?” She asks, biting her lip as she reaches to brush her fingers against the cool metal knee brace. “What happened?” The words fell out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Raven frowns slightly, pulling her phone out at a stop light, hooking it up to the AUX cord before putting on a playlist letting the cab fill with soft lyrics. “I was at a band concert, I played the keyboard and I was hoping to get scouted by some music programs there,” Raven starts, her eyes glued to the road.

“My mom came to pick me up after and I didn’t realize it at the time, but she had been drinking and we headed home and she ran a red light. I was told that the car hit on my side but I don’t remember it.” She shrugs slightly, finding an odd sort of comfort in the blonde’s fingers against her knee. “A piece of the seat frame had come loose and pierced my back, clipping my spinal cord.”

Anya flinches slightly, smoothing her hand over Raven’s thigh, but stays quiet, allowing the younger girl to speak. “I got lucky, it only caused partial paralysis, but I can’t feel anything, aside from some occasional pain, from the knee down on this leg.” The girl shrugs slightly as if it’s no big deal. “They told me I wouldn’t walk again, but I proved them wrong, built this thing and moved on.”

“Wow.” Anya absentmindedly drew shapes along the brunette’s thigh. After a moment she found herself smiling, pulling her hand away. “Can I have control of the music?” She asks, a knowing look in her eye.

Raven just unlocks her phone before handing it over, trying not to think about the tingles this girl’s fingers had left upon her flesh. “Yeah, it’s on my Spotify, feel free to play whatever you want as long as it’s good.”

Anya nods, scrolling through the current playlist which is aptly named ‘Car Music’, finding she knows most of the artists, her jaw nearly dropping at a title. “Holy shit, you like The Nightbloods?” she asks, clicking on a song as a familiar bass line starts thrumming through the speakers.

“Fuck yeah, they’re only the best Indie band ever.” She chuckles, turning up the music as they jam out, Raven’s hands tapping out the beat against the wheel. “It’s funny, most people don’t know this song. I swear I was the first one to listen We Are Warriors, it was bootlegged and sounded shitty but that song…”

“Is amazing.” Anya grins, turning in her seat to grin at her new friend. “First one eh? Cocky, aren’t you?”

“Nah, I just like people to know that I was cool before it was trending,” Raven quips, shrugging her shoulders for what felt like the millionth time that night. “It’s so funny because Finn acts like he knows them so well, but he had never heard of them until I had put Blood Must Have Blood on a mix.” She says it without thinking, shaking her head at the thought of her ignorant ex.

Anya lets out a soft sigh, leaning her head against the window as downtown streaks by. Of course this girl was still hung up, no matter what her friends had said, Raven still thought about Finn and Anya wasn’t sure she wanted to listen. “Can you pull over? I need to pee.”

Raven frowns slightly but does as she’s asked, pulling over in front of a bar that she had never been in, but heard stories about. “There’s a convenience store around the corner that should let you use the bathroom.”

“Yeah, thanks.” The blonde replied coolly as she stepped out of the car. She didn’t turn the corner though, but walked right up to the bouncer and smiled brightly at him. The large man patted her shoulder and allowed her to walk in, before turning his glare back on the protesting line behind him.

Anya pushed her way through the crowd of people, heading straight for the bathroom, pulling her phone out as she went. “I don’t know what I was thinking” She mutters to herself as she pulls up Lexa’s contact, locking the stall behind her.

She settles herself down on the seat, listening to the line ring as her eyes roamed the graffiti along the walls. _Mark sucks dick. Tracy waz here. For a good time, call Bertha._ Anya sighed as her call went to voicemail, pausing when a name caught her eye.

_Psst, you there sittin’ on the john, are you wondering when the night will end? The answer is: NEVER. The Night is forever when you party with us Nightbloods, come find our unannounced show after the Ice Trap massacre, be there or be square!_

“No fucking way.” She grinned, her fingers brushing over the black handwriting, picking up faint traces on her pale skin. There was no date but the fresh marker was enough to tell her that the show had to be tonight.

All other emotions were forgotten as she rushed from the building and back to the car, practically flinging herself into the front seat. “I know where The Nightbloods are going to be!” She squealed, drumming her hands against the dashboard excitedly.

“You’re yanking my chain, right?” Raven asks, brows raised at the overly excited woman. “You can’t possibly know where they’ll be playing, the fact that they could be playing tonight is just a rumor.”

Anya turned to grin at her, her dark eyes flashing. “No, it’s true, we need to go to Mount Weather, it’s this weird nightclub where people either wear odd costumes or nothing at all, but it’s where Azgeda usually plays and the clue said something about Ice Trap massacre, Ice Trap was one of their top songs, massacred the charts…” She trailed off, trying to get the girl to connect the dots.

“Well, fuck.” Was all Raven said before putting the car in gear and driving off. “It has to be worth a shot.”

Anya couldn’t help but smile as she pulled up Raven’s playlist again, ignoring the songs by the band they were both obsessed with and picked one that she hoped was on there for a reason. The guitar riff blares through the speakers and she catches the way Raven’s lips twitch before she turns up the radio.

“ _Right, right, turn off the light, we gonna lose our minds tonight. What’s the dealio?”_ Raven sings along with the music, nodding her head to the beat. “ _I love when it’s all too much, five a.m. turn the radio up. Where’s the rock and roll?”_

Anya can’t help but sing along and soon they’re both shouting the song at the top of their lungs like they’ve known each other for longer than an hour. _“So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways. All my underdogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks.”_

There’s a part of her that wonders if this is how life is supposed to be. If perhaps music is truly the way to speak the unspeakable, to join people together in this world, where all people do is survive. Shouldn’t life be about more than just surviving?

“Can’t believe you have P!nk in the same playlist as your angst.” Anya teases, even as the song continues and Raven is still singing the words and why can’t she stop looking at this girl?

She takes a moment realizing Raven won’t be stopping until the song is over and she just looks at this bassist. Her gaze runs the line of the Latina’s strong jaw, up to her eyes and even though she can’t see them, she’s already memorized the color, like deep chocolate that brightens when she talks about music.

She then allows her gaze to roam the sharp line of her nose, to the subtle roundness of Raven’s cheeks, and is surprised to find the smallest smattering of freckles. She wonders if they exist all of the time or just in the summer sun. Her companion is beautiful in every sense of the word and though she knows this could be a terrible idea, Anya finds that she could see them together.

“Who doesn’t have P!nk on the same playlist as MCR,” Raven replies, turning down the radio as surely enough, Welcome to the Black Parade is playing and Anya can’t do much but shake her head and smile, her cheeks red.

“Only you,” Anya murmurs, leaning back in her seat and wondering if she really wants to know the answer to the question that keeps floating to her mind. “Why Finn?” She finds herself asking, despite the anger that flares in her chest at the sound of his name crossing her lips.

She didn’t want to hear about him, ever, but she felt like this was something Raven needed to do to help her get over what had been done to her. The Latina falters for a moment, her lips pulled down in a frown as she seems to contemplate telling the blonde everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the easiest chapter so far and its also the only edited one, dont get used to that haha. If you're coming here from one of my other stories, don't worry they're all getting updated soon! If you ever want to talk about this fic or just chat in general you can find me at allysondark on tumblr. Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Raven

Raven is quiet for a moment as she debates what could happen from telling this stranger about her past, but then she glances over at the blonde as familiar music fills the car and so she decides. “I met him when I was a freshman, we were at the same party and he was charming. He made me feel special.”  
  
She snorts a little, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of her neck. “So, we started dating, even though he was a year younger than I was. He was sweet and kind and he gave me a place to stay when my mother was too trashed to be around,” Raven murmurs, biting her lip as she glances over, finding Anya watching her, hanging onto every word.  
  
“My senior year we went out for my birthday, I had just turned eighteen and we broke into a car museum...we were doing really well, until we decided to sit in my favorite car,” She lets out this chuckle, shaking her head a bit. “As soon as we sat down, this alarm went off and my brace got stuck on the seat covering and it took ages to get away. So when the cops showed up, I thought for sure I was going to do jail time but then Finn was shoving me into a supply closet and running off toward the other end of the museum, making noise the whole way.”  
  
“He did a six weeks of community service for me,” Raven admits, sighing softly. “That’s where he met Clarke, oddly enough, the singer from our band. She was on her last few days and I guess they hit it off. Six weeks he cheated on me and I was blind to it because I didn’t want to believe that the kind boy I fell in love with could do that to me,”  
  
Raven is quiet again, eyes focused on the road as Anya shifts in her seat and suddenly there’s a warm hand on her thigh and she feels calm again. “How did you end up in a band with Clarke?” The blonde asks softly and it sounds like it's a question that doesn’t require an answer but Raven gives one anyway.  
  
“We found out about each other because Finn is an idiot and gave her a necklace a lot like one he had made me and so when I saw her at school with it, I pulled her aside and we talked,” Raven murmurs, drumming her fingers on the wheel. “I’m not going to lie, at first I wanted to grind Griffin’s face into the wall, but I knew it wasn’t her fault, she was just as surprised to find out about me as I was finding out about her.”  
  
“So we plotted and found out a way to expose him and after a little work, we became close. Her parents practically adopted me after I graduated. I live in their basement, for now, until Clarke and I go to Stanford in the fall,” Raven finishes, her chest feeling a little lighter.  
  
“You’re going to Stanford too? Wow, Lexa and I both got in but I’m not sure if I want to go there or...not,” Anya says, the awkward pause between her words hanging in the air between them. “W-what are you going to study?” She asks a little too quickly, trying to cover it up.  
  
Raven’s brows furrow a bit but she shrugs, glancing from the road to the woman and back. “I’m going to go into bioengineering,” She says, reaching down to tap her brace. “I want to make people walk again,” She preens, coming to a stop a few blocks away from the club they would be going to.  
  
“That’s...wow,” Anya breathes, her hand still making tingles travel up Raven’s thigh. “Why are we stopped?” She asks, as though she had just registered the car had parked.  
  
“Mount Weather is up the road a little ways, it’s a Friday night, parking close would be hell so,” Raven smiles a bit, shutting the car off, disconnecting her phone from the radio. “Shall we?”  
  
Raven struggles a bit with getting up but once she’s got her right leg maneuvered, she’s golden. She resists the urge to curse when a jolt of pain shoots into her hip, leaning against the car for a moment to give her time to adjust. Perhaps the hit her knee had taken earlier was harder than she thought. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah, dandy,” Raven forces a smile, moving away from the car. She focuses on as normal of a gait as she can manage with her brace, ignoring the butterflies that flutter in her stomach every time Anya’s hand brushes hers.  
  
They can hear the music before they see the club, a slight smile coming to Raven’s lips. “I sorta feel bad that I’m going to see The Nightbloods without Clarke and O,” She says, glancing at Anya. “Last time we came to a rumor show, they did a bait and switch and Are You Sandy played,” She chuckles, her nose crinkling.  
  
“I mean, the reason Lexa and I came out tonight was because of the Nightblood rumor, but she decided to get drunk so I don’t feel bad at all,” Anya admits, flashing a grin at Raven. “You shouldn’t feel bad either, Clarke and Octavia made their beds when they decided to take care of my mess of a little sister.”  
  
“Lexa is your sister?” Raven asks, eyes searching Anya’s face for any similarities between the two girls but found none. “Like she’s adopted or?”  
  
Anya chuckles at that, shoulders shrugging. “Sort of, we’re not related, not even through legal adoption, but she’s my sister,” The blonde shakes her head, eyes turning toward the sky. “Our parents went to college together. I think we officially met when I was six and she was five.”  
  
Raven smiles slightly, trying to imagine Anya as a child, even as the blonde continues. “She puts on a good show of being responsible when important people are watching, but she hasn’t really learned how to rein herself in when there are no authority figures around.”  
  
Anya frowns slightly at that, letting out a sigh. “So, I get to clean up her messes and even though I know it’s not my job. I can’t help it, she’d be lost without me” She chuckles, turning her head to look at Raven. “Pathetic, right?”  
  
Raven offers her a warm smile, shaking her head a bit. “I think it's admirable, honestly. I don’t think I could do it without wanting to slap her, ya know?” Raven comments, moving to sling an arm around Anya’s shoulders.  
  
“She makes it difficult,” Anya chuckles, smirking at Raven’s arm. “You’re shorter than I am, shouldn’t I be the one with the arm around you?”  
  
“Perhaps, but you had many chances and didn’t take them, so now you’re stuck with this,” Raven says, a cocky look on her face.  
  
Anya’s eyes narrow at the girl, but she’s smiling nonetheless. “Whatever, I’m not stuck, I can pull away anytime I want.”  
  
“Ah, but you won’t,” Raven smirks as they approach the club, the line out the door making her frown. “Fuck, I guess we’re not the only ones who figured it out,” She murmurs, as she goes to direct them toward the end of the line.  
  
“Hang on,” Anya says before pulling away, walking directly up to the door to chat with the bouncer. Raven watches with curious eyes as Anya turns toward her again, waving her up. “Come on, let’s go.”  
  
Raven just nods as the bouncer holds the door open for them, listening to the protests of the line before the music overtakes her senses. “Are you like, internet famous or something?” Raven calls over the beat as Anya leads them to a booth. “Who are you?” She asks when she receives a confused look from her companion.  
  
“I’m Anya,” The blonde replies, an awkward smile on her face. “I’m no one, it’s..I-I’m just the daughter of someone,” Anya stammers out, a blush creeping along her face.  
  
“Really? The daughter of who?” Raven asks, curiosity flourishing in her chest as she leans across the table, brows raised. Anya just shakes her head a bit, a smirk on her lips as she responds with a quip.  
  
“I am my father’s daughter,” Anya grins, leaning against the booth as a familiar woman comes on stage. “Holy shit, that’s Becca!” She all but yells as the singer, decked out in what seems like battlegear steps onto the stage.  
  
Raven’s eyes go wide as she stares at the lead singer of her favorite band. “ _It’s so great to see so many fans come out and support a show!_ ” The woman says into the mic, getting the whole place screaming. “ _So, I’ve got one question for you, Are. You. Saaaaandy!_ ”  
  
Raven’s heart drops into her stomach as the shitty band from Arizona takes the stage, their gear always reminding her of the sandbenders from Avatar. “I wonder how hot they get under all of that,” She finds herself asking, shaking her head as she slumps in her seat.  
  
“I mean, those clothes are meant to keep you cool in a desert so,” Anya replies, leaning her forehead on the table. The patrons of the club all start to file out and Raven knows they should be doing the same, but then her phone is vibrating in her pocket.  
  
“Yeah, O?” She answers as she slides out of the booth making her way toward the door and away from the god awful music coming from the speakers. “What do you mean you lost her?” She shouts the question into the phone, ears still ringing.  
  
“Fuck, okay, alright, meet us at The Ark, so we can figure shit out!” Raven huffs before hanging up, pocketing the device with a huff. She can feel eyes on her, but when she turns around it’s not Anya, like she expects, but Finn standing there, brows raised.  
  
“Everything okay?” Finn asks, the girl beside him looking bored as she takes turns glancing between them and her phone.  
  
“You lost your right to care a long time ago,” Raven replies flatly, eyes flickering around the crowd pouring out of the club, trying to find Anya. “What are you doing here anyway?”  
  
Finn cracks a smile at that, shrugging his shoulder. “We were passing and I saw your car, thought we’d-” And then he’s interrupted but Anya shoving past him, defiance painted on every feature.  
  
“You thought you’d stalk her, eh?” Anya finishes for him, somehow managing to stand slightly in front of Raven. “Why don’t you tell us what you really want, or piss off?”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Anya, Raven can speak for herself,” Finn spits and something inside of Raven snaps when she sees the anger in his eyes directed at the blonde.  
  
“I can, but I couldn’t have said it better, spill it or get the fuck out of my sight, Collins,” Raven huffs, moving to stand next to Anya, eyes narrowed at the boy.  
  
“Fine, I wanted a ride, my car is in the shop and the taxi’s around here suck,” The boy says after a moment, his upper lip curling at the admission.  
  
“Too bad, the car is full,” Anya replies before Raven can and she’s not sure why, but she’s grateful because despite everything Finn had done to her, she still had a hard time saying no. Even when she wanted to.  
  
“Oh come on, Raven,” Finn says as he reaches out, grabbing Raven’s arm as they go to leave, pulling her hard enough to make her stumble, her bad leg nearly crumpling under her.  
  
Anya is there in a flash, an arm around her waist, her free hand shoving Finn away. “Fuck off, Finn, there’s no room for you!” She growls, keeping Raven’s weight supported as they head back toward the car. “Are you okay?” She murmurs softly, her arm still firmly around Raven.  
  
“Yeah, I-I’m fine,” Raven replies weakly, trying to keep the tremble from her voice. She was in pain and she was angry and felt pathetic for letting Finn make her feel this way. “Listen, we need to go meet Clarke and O, Lexa is missing,” She says, trying to get the focus on something other than her current state.  
  
“What the fuck do you mean she’s missing?” Anya asks and Raven can feel the way the blonde tenses at the information.  
  
“I’ll explain on the way, let’s just get to the car,” Raven sighs, wondering why Lincoln hadn’t called Anya to inform her as well.  
  
“I’m going to skin Lincoln alive,” Anya mutters, looking dangerous with her set jaw and that’s when Raven understood; Lincoln must be absolutely terrified of the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really debated on just having the bait and switch be Are You Randy? from the book/movie, but I couldn't resist the idea of a band from the desert clan, called Are You Sandy, I just...it was too good.


End file.
